


Heat

by kaiface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Isaac is a Tease, M/M, Peter Loves It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiface/pseuds/kaiface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills is known for it's sweltering summers. Isaac is looking for a little relief from the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, and I'm not sorry.
> 
> I will keep fueling this ship until the day I die.
> 
> Please enjoy.

The first day of summer in Beacon Hills is a sweltering one. The city issued a heat advisory early on in the day, telling people to stay inside their luxury, air-conditioned homes if possible, and most people followed this advice. Isaac, however, decided not to for a number of reasons.

One, being that the new loft had very poor air conditioning; the main unit didn't work, so Derek installed a few window units and bought a number of floor fans to keep air circulating though the space. The only managed the lower the temperature about ten degrees on particularly hot days, so while it was 102 outside in Beacon Hills, it was still 92 in the pack den.

Two, he had promised Scott that he would help out at the animal shelter that day. Many animals were being brought in with heat stroke and other related sicknesses, and Deaton currently had his hands full dealing with a house-call from someone just outside of town, who's horses had collapsed from the heat.

But after spending the majority of the day helping Scott cool down heat-sick animals, giving them shots and water to re-hydrate them, using their werewolf powers to remove some of their pain, Isaac found himself a little (a lot) exhausted. As Scott was locking up for the afternoon – he had called Deaton and gotten the okay to shut down early, it was too hot for two werewolves, even in the air-conditioning – he offered Isaac a ride home, which the other teen gratefully accepted.

They stopped at the store just down the street from Derek's apartment for refreshments. Scott had been talking all day about how he just wanted some iced tea. Isaac, on the other hand, bought a box of popsicles, which Scott only laughed at him for a short while over.

When Scott finally dropped Isaac off at home, the teen practically slunk into the apartment, dropping his box of popsicles into the freezer before peeling layers of clothing off until he was just in his boxers and a tank top. He left the pile of discarded clothes on the floor by the couch, where he planted himself with a popsicle and a fan pointed at him on full-blast.

The teen was still in this position, half-clothed and licking lazily at the popsicle, when Peter walked into the room.

The older man promptly froze in his tracks, watching as the teen lazily sucked the popsicle into his mouth then pulled it out again, tongue coming out to lick a drip of melting juice from the tip before delving it back into his mouth again, eyes fluttering shut at the cool sensation of the liquid melting down his throat.

True, he was used to seeing the other beta in compromising situations – they lived together after all, and had been experimentally intimate as of late – but he hadn't expected something quite like this.

Isaac, to his credit, was much too occupied with eating his rapidly melting popsicle and enjoying the meager comfort of the fan to even notice that someone else had entered the room. Peter realized this, and with a sickening satisfaction, continued to stand and watch until the popsicle had dwindled down to almost nothing. He moved only when Derek entered the room behind him, mouth opening to speak, and Peter had held a hand out behind him to shush his nephew, head tilted slightly as he watched the teen on the couch.

Derek only shook his head before turning around to leave again.

When Isaac realized that there was nothing left on the stick of wood in his mouth, he opened his eyes and mouth, releasing his hold on the stick at the same time that he realized Peter was standing there, watching him with the strangest look he had ever seen on the other man's face. Peter's gaze was firmly locked on Isaac's lips, which were slightly off-color from the lime popsicle he had just devoured, and which were also slightly wet and much more plump than usual. Isaac swallowed.

“How long have you been standing there?” he asked finally, Peter's gaze moving up to his eyes only a moment later.

“Do you always eat popsicles like you're sucking dick?” the other beta countered, and Isaac's face would have flushed crimson if it weren't already red from the heat.

“I guess that answers my question,” the teen sighed, rubbing the back of his head and sitting up slightly. He opened his mouth to say something else, but blinked as Peter quickly exited the room.

“Hey, don't walk away from me-” the younger man began to protest, but stopped as Peter re-entered the room, an unwrapped popsicle in his hand which he extended to Isaac, grinning mischievously. Isaac stared at it.

“Are you serious?” he took the popsicle despite himself, watching Peter as he sat in the armchair across from where Isaac was perched on the couch.

“Deathly, yes. Now, do it again.”

Isaac smirked, shrugged, and sucked the popsicle as far into his mouth as he could.

In the other room, Derek heard the sound of ripping as Peter dug his claws into the arms of the chair, and sighed.


End file.
